The present invention is in the field of golfing and systems and devices to aid the game of golf. More specifically, the invention relates to an asset-aware communications network that provides information to a golfer to assist in playing the game of golf. The system has additional benefits regarding asset location and data communications which the golf course management may use to track and improve the movement of assets throughout the golf course.